


Maybe This Time

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Dean, Crosspost from tumblr, Infertility, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Dean, Prompt Fic, Top Sam, Wincest - Freeform, and not necessarily the same universe, the first chapter is sad, the second chapter will be porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:01:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Wincestsquared on tumblr:<br/>Needy, omega Dean whimpering and begging alpha Sam to come home because he’s in heat and needs his mate while Sam rushes home from work, physically aching from being away from his brother, but also hoping that this is the time that they manage to get Dean pregnant as they’ve been trying for almost a year already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShadowsDaughter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowsDaughter/gifts).



> So, unbetaed and cross-posted from tumblr. The second chapter will be WAAAAAY less angst and almost totally happy, fluffy porn. Apologies, but anyone else out there feel like writing out your problems is therapeutic? Thanks for reading.

 

Three years. Six heats. Countless perfect knottings from his mate. And not one child to show for it. Not even a pregnancy. Dean felt like a failure as a mate.  A failure as an omega. He could feel his heat thrumming underneath his skin when he woke up in bed, alone.

Despite his better judgment, Dean allowed himself to wallow in the misery for a while.   He cupped his perpetually empty belly, whining and feeling one tear slip down the side of his face before he turned onto his stomach. He arched his hips up off the bed and shoved his soggy boxers to the foot of the bed, cupping his own ass in one hand and feeling the lingering wetness at his crack on his fingertips.

His heat would not be denied, no matter how sad he was.

He thought, again, how much better Sammy would be without dragging around an infertile mate. He deserved better than Dean, even if they were true mates. Sam should be with the “perfect omega” and Dean was so far from that that they couldn’t be in the same state.

He and Sam had fought about it; yelled about it; cried over it. Sam just kept saying that he didn’t care if they never had kids, there were kids out there that needed parents and they could adopt. Sam said that Dean was the only thing he needed in his life; it was Dean he wanted to come home to at the end of the day; Dean who he wanted in his bed and arms; Dean who held his heart.

It all made Dean feel even worse, because to him, it demonstrated just how badly Sam needed someone better than him.

His skin was burning now, figurative flames licking at his skin, no longer to be ignored. Clenching his teeth and curling his fingers into his hole, he flung his other hand out to the bedside table, searching for his phone. He turned his head and peeked one eye open when his fingertips hit his phone, searching for Sam’s name.

“Sammysammysammysammy need you.” He whines into the phone when he hears his brother pick up.

“Shit, I thought we had another day before it hit. I’m on my way, baby, okay? Twenty minutes, okay? Can you ride your fingers till then?” He could hear the background noise of Sam locking up his office and moving into the elevator as he spoke, but it make the flames of his heat lick even higher as his hole pumped out even more slick around his three fingers. He whined, unable to form words.

“Okay baby, I’m getting into the car now. I’ll be there soon, knot you all you want, okay? I love you. Ten minutes.”

Dean dropped the phone and pressed further back onto his fingers, listening to the soothing voice of his mate through the phone.

Maybe this time, he thought, maybe this time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another take on the prompt. a pornier, fluffier take. enjoy.

Dean woke up flushed and leaking, his cock hard and even the soft sheets too much stimulation for him.  He could feel a pool of slick underneath his rocking ass as he humped the air and flung his arm out to the side, looking for his mate.

Sam’s side of the bed, however, was cold.

Dean rolled onto his side and threw the sheet to the foot of the bed as he face planted in Sam’s spot, breathing in his little brother’s musk and feeling his cock throb in response to the smell. Twisting his arm behind himself, he slipped two fingers into his sloppy, waiting hole as he opened his mouth into Sam’s pillow, tasting cotton and sweat.  He whined in pleasure, but it wasn't enough.

He rolled back onto the other side of the bed, where the now-cold wet spot was, and scrabbled at the bedside table for his phone to call his mate. He need Sam’s big, fat, Alpha knot and he needed it 30 minutes ago. He had no idea where Sam would even be, the motel they’d checked into the night before not even being close to where the case was. Judging by how cold the Sam-shaped spot on the bed was, he’d been gone longer than it would take to find some breakfast in this podunk, little town.  He held his finger down on Sam’s name, waiting for his shitty, throwaway phone actually dialed.

“Sammysammysammy” He panted into the speaker as soon as his brother picked up.

“Oh shit, I thought I smelled your heat coming but we had another day. You need me there, big brother?”

Dean whined through his nose into the phone, his middle finger prodding at his prostate and rendering him incapable of speech.

“So hot for me already, baby? C’mon, I know you’ve got at least two fingers in your greedy, sloppy hole, add another and I’m on my way. Twenty minutes.” Sam said, his voice dipping in and out as he moved around, wherever he was.

“Too long, Alpha. Need you.” Dean groaned into the air, he’d dropped the phone by his ear so that he could stroke his cock as he fingered his own ass.

“So needy Omega. Well, I was saving this as a surprise, hoping to use it on you myself when you wear me out sometime tomorrow but, look under my side of the bed, baby. There’s a box from bad dragon under there with something I know you’ll love.”

Torn between wanting the toy and wanting to hear his sexy as fuck mate tell him about what he wanted to do to him, Dean froze with indecision.  He clenched around the soggy fingers in his ass and that decided him as he rolled onto his stomach and reached underneath the bed.

 

Sam revved the Impala and peeled out of the parking lot in a way that he would never do if Dean were in the car. But Dean wasn’t in the car, Dean was in their motel room, making the sexiest moans and groans that Sam had ever heard. He could actually hear the squelch when Dean shoved the toy inside his greedy hole. Sam took a shaky breath and let it out.

Of all the toys on Bad-Dragon.com,  he’d chickened out from something crazy or supernatural and ended up with the one called the ultimate fantasy. It was just smaller than his own cock, and didn’t have a knot, but it was better than a regular dildo for the times that he couldn’t take care of Dean himself.

He pulled into the parking lot of the motel, squealing into the parking space closest to their room, just as he heard Dean squeal and have an omega mini-orgasm from the toy. He’d be denied from a true orgasm until Sam’s knot was plugging up his ass, but that was not too far away.

As Sam opened and slammed the door to their room shut behind him, he gave a passing thought to what had pulled him out of bed so early that morning.

Maybe this time, hopefully this time, he’d knock Dean up. He wanted so badly to see Dean’s body swell with their babies and he knew that it had hurt both of them when it hadn’t happened the last few heats.

He’d gone to the library this morning, to look up possible reasons for their inability to conceive, and now had a head full of ideas to help Dean’s body along. He ripped his clothes off as he watched his beautiful mate writhe on their bed, hole dripping for his knot.

Hopefully, he didn’t forget everything he’d learned.

He threw himself onto the bed, landing with an “oomph” as he pulled the toy from Dean’s sloppy, wet hole.

“Need me in here, baby?” Sam asked, because Dean liked the sound of his voice and occasional dirty talk. He teased Dean’s rim with the tip of his cock before slipping right inside and all the way until his balls were pressed to Dean’s skin. Sam ground his hips instead of thrusting, keeping his cockhead all the way up in Dean’s willing body.

Even as his knot swelled and they both came for the first time this heat cycle, there was a little thought in the back of Sam’s mind.

Maybe this time, maybe this time.


End file.
